A 5th-Generation (5G) communication technology has increasing requirements on low latency and high reliability of communication. At present, a latency is mainly reduced by adopting a shortened Transmission Time Interval (TTI) technology, namely modifying an existing frame structure and reducing an inter-subframe spacing to shorten a signaling feedback and scheduling period, shorten a round trip latency of a system and speed up the rhythm of data transmission and reception. An inter-subframe spacing of an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is 1 ms (including 14 Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols), and the shortened TTI technology is intended to shorten the inter-subframe spacing to be 0.2-0.5 ms (including 3-7 OFDM symbols). However, even though a shortened TTI is adopted to shorten the sub-interface spacing from 1 ms to 0.2-0.5 ms, the scheduling period may still be shortened by about 2-4 ms only, and the latency is still very long.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a technical solution capable of reducing communication latency without reducing communication reliability.